Pokemon Apocalyses League
by RedPhoenix44
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! This is the world of Pokemon as based on the red and blue versions universe with Ash on an altered journey through Kanto takes place after a time of isolation after winning the league.. This is Rated M for the content inside not limited to Language, and sexual content. Ash is about to change his View on the world in this Zombie world of Pokemon. Enjoy and review
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New World?**

Pilot (FPV=First person View, FB=Flashback, Nar=Narration, CT=Cut to, BS=back story)

*I fully understand that I do not hold the rights to Pokémon and all companies including mention… also I realize that some themes and motifs reflects current ideas for movies that exist as well as story. This is not a rip off but more of an omage or a what if scenario if the rules of such motifs that are created today for the storyline of infectious diseases out there but applying it to the world of Pokémon. I am fully aware of these ideas and some are done intentionally. Thank you and please enjoy this storyline alternative series.

* * *

FPV: darkness to eyes opening from closed to open. As the individual gets up and looks around at their surroundings. There is a Pokémon center with fires breaking through the windows broken and blackened from the fires where glass remained it was scattered all over the ground outside the center. The surrounding structures have signs of scarring from chaotic circumstances. Doors caved into houses, walls partially fallen and degraded. Blood dotted the landscape dried and strewn about, the grounds surrounding streets were scattered with corpses. Not only the corpses of human inhabitants that were clearly attacked but Pokémon everywhere littered with many injures that caused their demise. There are thick rising stacks of smoke emerging from the city. In the distance screams of fear, chaos, and agony along with random shots of gunfire can be heard in the distance.

Nar: you ever while dreaming think to yourself Am I in hell? Or that you hope that when you wake up it isn't real and it is just a dream. Now imagine this scenario if your life when you were awake was the dream and you awoke to a living nightmare?

CT: A ravenous Pinser ripping apart a man with severe punctures and internal bleeding crushing him instantly with its sharp claw like head, as blood escapes the corpse through the punctures, a woman blasts it with three full blast shots from a 12 gauge shotgun at close range obliterating it into lumpy flesh bits of insect guts. As she cries over the loss of the man, dropping to the ground in tears dropping the shotgun

Nar: what if you lived in the peaceful world of symbiosis the Pokémon universe? Where your worst threats were team rocket and occasional rogue bad guys who seek to prove themselves to the world. One reality that struck the hearts and minds of people in this new dawned day is that our time of peace and bad situations was about to be multiplied exponentially. This realization was on the day the nightmare began to manifest itself in our world. How could things turn from this?

FB: Beautiful sunny day, a sanshrew walking with its owner crossing the street. A vulpix being groomed with a comb its fur glistening in the sunlight. There is a machoke lifting lumber at a construction site and a sandslash digging foundation holes. There is an aquarium with a woman doing aquatic balancing tricks with a laparas

Nar: to this?

CT: return to the ruined city, our narrator is getting up and hears stampeding sounds on the ground on the nearby streets. Like a modern day running of the bulls there it is, a Tauros just standing fifteen feet from our hero staring. Its eyes are a Bloodshot red, it's drooling ravenously and its body is tattered with bullets and slashes marks. You can clearly see the outlining of its ribs as if it had been starved to death thin but remained muscular enough to be a tough creature to beat. As it spots the narrator its eyes shift quickly, it roars ravenously and incoherently as it begins to charge at full speed pointing its jagged horns at our heroes hide. As it is about to strike our hero rolls out of the way and in one fluid motion as bull passes he slices it in half straight down the middle. As its mangled corpse writhes around our hero decapitates the head of the Taurus. He wipes the blood by flicking the sword and wringing it out and sheathes it back to his side.

Nar: My name is Ash Ketchum and I used to be and ordinary kid from pallet town who was a Pokémon champion. Now reduced to a mere survivor on a quest to help claim back this world, to restore natural order from the rampant creatures we once called our companions.

Intro: Pokémon series title logo

Nar/BS: No one truly knows the whole story so I will start with what I know. A few months after I defeated the leaders of the indigo plateau I secluded myself on an island somewhere between the cinnabar island gym and the orange islands .I went there to enjoy relaxation for my victory. While I was there I also engaged in Pokémon training there to prepare myself for the next journey to come. Before exploring new possibilities for my future adventures I decided to head home to check up on everyone and see how things are going at home. I returned to pallet town to witness horror, our small town looked like it had been attacked by bandits. In my rush I immediate ran home to check up on my mother but all I found was the door wide open. The house looked like it had been ransacked. Clothes scattered everywhere, pictures broken out of their frames. The television was thrown to ground and shattered. I called out for my mother but received no answer. As I ran around thinking where she might be hiding only one place sprung to my mind Professor Oak's lab. As quickly as I could I ran to the lab desperately seeking answers for what happened. When I arrived at the lab there was a steel door erected to protect the entrance. As I knocked on the door and shouted for the professor if he was around I was greeted by the security monitor

"Who is there?" Oak asked. "It's me professor, what the hell is going on?" I replied to him. He opened the steel door panicked and gripping a Glock 45 caliber handgun pointing it at me. Oaks fear almost immediately turned to relief when he looked at my face. "Despite the circumstances it's great to see you Ash, thank goodness you are alright" Oak responded. "The same to you professor now can you please fill me in on the situation and tell me is my mom here?" I spoke with great haste. "Before I explain things you probably want to know first about your mom "He said shrugging his shoulders and grabbed my shoulders with his arms. "there was an attack and she was injured but luckily your mom is all right ill take you to her "he said Oaks words bring relief to me as he leads me from the man area to a side office within the lab stocked with people. It was a thrown together shelter that you would find in most disaster relief centers equipped with food, water, and plenty of cots everywhere. All over the room I could see familiar faces of people I recognize from pallet town but more importantly I saw my mother.

"Mom" I cried, "ASH!" she cried back to me as we embraced thankful that we were both safe. When I looked at her I noticed she had bandages on her waist and left that have been treated. Oak happy to reunite us smiled and uttered a sigh of relief. "Now Ash I am glad you have this good news but unfortunately I have to give you bad news and explain what is going on around here" Oak uttered with importance. "The truth is Ash that things have gone into an absolute shit storm since you left on your reprieve" Oak explained. "The truth is that Pokémon have become… Infected. Their minds seem to have been altered and they are attacking everything from humans to pokemon" Oak explained further. "We have been lucky that we are a small town and we had no casualties and evacuated before things got bad here, but the bigger cities like Celadon and Viridian are in absolute ruins."Oak said. "Is anyone working on a cure for this infection that is making them act so crazy?"I asked Oak. Oak slightly chucks "The last I heard before communications went down in the main cities was that PCDC (Pokémon center for disease control) were at Pokémon centers attempting to treat cases and trying to find one. Since everything has gone to hell I image they didn't find one in time. So I took matters into my own hands and have been trying to synthesize one of my own. I have some test subjects in the lab elsewhere in isolation.

Some wild pidgey and ratatta from the local routes to run tests on them. So far though I have had no success but I believe I analyzed the strain, and isolated it so I can study it further. I also ran experiments on the creatures to figure out how infection is spreading." Oak informed me. "What were your finding professor "I responded. "Simply put the infection is spreading from the Pokémon's attacks that they are natural to using in battle, like scratch, bite, etc. So anything that cuts the Pokémon's skin and causes bodily contact can spread it but not attacks like gust or tackle it has to infect body through fluids. I also concluded thankfully that the infection cannot spread to human bodies, the cells are not the same it seems like this virus is engineered to target only Pokémon physiology."Oak explained in great detail. Oak continues "So as humans we are safe from the virus but the Pokémon still attack us and we can die from the attacks because of their strength, ferocity, and relentlessness. So you need to remain vigilant around them wherever you may go". "If what you said is true what about the Pokémon that are inside the boxes of the PC like Bills?" I asked for an answer. "That I thought of as well, and from what I examined they are safe so long as no one takes them out the infection cannot spread which is good. This virus could very well mean the extinction of most Pokémon in the infected area and possibly the world. We will need them in the future when this mess is sorted out." Oak said.

"If that's true professor you should hold on to my Pokémon and keep them safe" I told Oak. "Why would you need to do that Ash?" Oak asked. "Because I am heading back out there, to solve this crisis" I explained. The room became silent and every face was staring at me and the professor and my mother were in major protest at this idea. "You can't head back out there Ash "Mom said. "I have to it's the right thing to do, someone has to do something and if there is a solution out there I will find it professor." I exclaimed with authority. The professor shrugged and my mother was distraught but they both came to realization that I was right.

"If you're going to do so Ash please allow me to tweak your equipment with upgrades and stock you with supplies. We cleared out everything from our houses in the town to hunker down and wait out this disaster" Oak uttered. I agreed and as he went to work with the help of a few others I talk to my mother. "I don't like this one bit but if you feel it's what you need to do I will support you in this decision." She said reluctantly. "Thanks a lot Mom I love you a lot" I said as I hugged her. "I love you too son" she said as hugged me back hard as if it would be last time she will see me. "I promise I will return" I said. "I know and I want to give you something. This was your fathers that he used on camping trips as a tool and I want you to have it to keep you safe" She explains to me and hands me a large Bowie knife.

I thank her for it and as we say our goodbyes, I see tears in her eyes. I meet the professor to receive my supplies and new equipment. As I load up my bag he explains to me the modifications he has made in short time and equipment added. Oak started explaining "Now Ash This may get long winded so pay attention closely. I have supplied you with usual gear which includes, some of your clothes your mom grabbed from the house, food, camping gear (tent, cot, climbing gear, water purification ,etc), and a few other items you can search later when you have time. Otherwise you must understand that you will have to scavenge for anything else so pickings may be slim so I tweaked your equipment to help you ultimately survive better than others. "Oak continued. " Now I have altered your pokedex seeing as how you will not have to identify Pokémon because they will be attacking I modified the space storage for other uses. This will be your new multi tool; first off it's solar powered with reserve battery in case you cannot reach light outside for power. I have upgraded it to be able to detect local water sources, have radio frequencies so you can scan open channels for other survivors and emergency broadcasts, and to have a walkie talkie like capability , it also has a phone function that can work anywhere in open world but you need a signal to call. These are just a few add on's but I will construct more useful functions if you need them upon request or I think of some as things progress. You must get to an open and operating computer terminal to get upgrades. Most will likely be at Pokémon centers or police stations so be careful."

"Wow this is awesome and in such a short amount of time professor you truly are a genius, Thanks a lot "I responded with great excitement for my new gear. "You are very welcome you are our last hope so Ill invest all my power and knowledge to help you" he explained with great admiration. As I laced up the last of my gear strapping my dad's Bowie knife to my waist and lacing up my gloves. I said to the professor ironically as a joke "I guess I am going on another adventure professor". Oak laughs at my statement "I would say so maybe your most important journey yet" He says. " Listen Ash I need some weapons to protect everyone but please feel free to take some before going out there " Oak says as he waves to a small stockpile of weapons that he kept stockpiled for emergencies. I browse and take my picks as not to load myself down too much I grab a small hatchet, crowbar for doors, and a pump action Remington shotgun with small supply of rounds. Shotguns don't leave home without em.

As I depart from the lab with my gear I get that strange feeling of Déjà vu all over again, like when I first started my first Pokémon journey and on my way out of pallet town. However this time was different, it was purely for a reason to find the cure for this disease. I figured the first logical step is that I am going to need help so I should see out others such as my friends Brock and Misty from the first journey, see if they were okay and figure out the cause of this atrocity. The journey of a thousand miles begins with but a single step and I am taking my first ones on Route 1 headed to Viridian city before going to see Brock in Pewter. As I walk I no longer hear signs of life in the forest or grass. The areas once teeming with life and wild creatures now seemed scarce and silent. As I walk down the path alone I cannot help but feel that impending feeling that I am walking towards disaster, or that feeling you get when you realize your decision may be hazardous to your health and well being.

* * *

CT: How will Ash Survive? Will he find his Friends? The cure to this illness? Stay tuned for the next installment of Pokemon Apocalypses League.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: a message to all readers and followers of this story. Sorry it has been awhile since I last posted. Certain events in my life have kept me extremely busy but I will definitely post more of this story. I originally posted this story as a piolet like style to see if it would peak any interest and after seeing that so many of you liked it and even follow it I shall continue this storyline. Be advised the story style will change but I will give forewarning if I choose to do so there is a method to the madness I promise. I am also currently working on another story here that will be posted in coming months with one of my friends as a collaboration piece . It will not be related to this but a completely different story that I hope all the adult readers on this site will enjoy. Since I am continuing the story I am going to make some alterations to it here and now. Although this is red/blue universe of Pokémon , I wanna point out that all people involved in the story are adults of consenting age and there will be adult themes so please be advised. There will be extremely graphically detailed violence, and adult sexual situations. Seeing as how this storyline is apocalyptic I want it to reflect such a situation and hold nothing back. All characters are of consenting age of minimum 18 yrs old with varying ages through the story, Ash is 19 yrs old. Thank you and hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

Ash begins his path walking route 1. The forest is dead silent. The leaves and the trees still a vibrant green, as his footsteps creak with twigs and leaves swaying slightly. Each sound made dissipating the silence as Ash moves at a moderate pace. With a crowbar in hand Ash moves onward until he hears a light sound he can't identify , as he moves closer his tension and nervousness grows. The sound emanating from behind a rock sounds like its humming. As ash creeps up to the spot it reveals a sight that sends chills down his spine. The sound he heard was the humming of swarming insects over the corpse of a dead, half eaten Rattata, its guts ripped open and eyes beady and dead. The smell hits ash's nose and he becomes nauseated and disoriented as he quickly pulled back. As Ash was getting back his bearings from the sight he heard a sound that quickly snapped him out of it. Ash cocked his crowbar in anticipation of the threat emerging from out of the bushes. It was a group of slow moving infected Rattata's. Their eyes as beady and dead as the corpse ash just found. Some of the Rattata's with gnawed and boney limbs and with missing tails. The majority had their intestines spewing out of them; they dragged and stained the floor with stagnated blood as they moved. Their sharp buck teeth jagged with flesh stuck between their teeth, salivating wildly seeking to satiate their tastes with Ash's flesh. With wild instinct and fear Ash swings the crowbar busting each of the individual rat zombie like brain. As the crowbar strikes each target, the skull's cracking like egg shells can be heard shattering. Their brains oozing and gushing from their orifices. Eyes splurging chunks of their innards as if squashing road kill as their death cries fill the air. Ash did this repeatedly until all of them lie dead. Out of exhaustion Ash dropped the crowbar with eyes wide open in horror and disbelief of the current situation. After coming to grips with reality after around 10 min he collected himself and moved on. Ash desired to reach his destination with a new found haste, while remaining stealthy to avoid similar encounters. Lucky for him only a few minor Rattata incidents, when Ash finally reached Viridian city.

As the sun started to gradually near sinking into the horizon. A similar scene like that in pallet town, with windows smashed out, doors caved in, and footsteps rampant of many villagers leading out to the surrounding forests. Inhaling the sight of the struggles long gone, his mind quickly shifts to his priorities of his own survival. As Ash's recollection served there was a fresh water source within town so he decided to stock up while he could for the coming quest. He cautiously approached the waters edge, the coolness of the water and the sight of his reflection calming him from the horrifying events of the entire day. Though he was covered in blood from previous encounter, he dampened a towel and wipes himself off. After filling up water and cleaning up the sun was sinking deeper and the amber day was dissipating, replaced by blue twilight sky of dark. "I better find some place to rest for the night nearby" he said to himself. As he walked toward inner center of town he heard a sound rapidly approaching behind him. He looked up and witnessed a new attacking enemy. Encircling overhead was a swarmed group of spearow's and pidgey's rapidly approaching.

They were too far away for Ash to see but he knew they must have been infected. His instinct made his hairs stand on edge as the crazed birds, as they cackled loudly in the sky and were attacking without warning or provocation. Ash panics and runs to seek a shelter when he hears a voice loudly cries out "over here run here quickly!" Ash quickly darts his eyes to see a girl around his age with purple hair shouting at him from the towns Pokémon center. At full speed he runs to her assuring himself that he will make it. As his steps go forward its as if the moment in time slows, each step feeling like it takes minutes but lasting a mere few seconds as the adrenaline pumps quickly through his veins. 15 feet away Ash says in his mind the birds starting to dive-bomb towards him kamikaze style with mouths gaping open. 10 feet away the girl draws her gun and starts shooting an AK-47 to buy him time rapidly shooting at them, 5 feet away the birds are a body's length away. 3 feet as the birds are about to strike Ash jumps inside the center as the girl retreats inward. As he lands inside she closes the reinforced door tightly at the last second. The birds collide headfirst into the door and instantly break their necks and heads they die on impact.

The pair pants loudly and they slowly regain their breath. Ash quickly regains his composure and shows his gratitude "Thanks for saving my life back there, I appreciate it". "No problem I haven't seen another person in awhile, I was glad to help ya" she smiled "Oh my where are my manners my name is Maya" she smiled like and innocent well mannered school girl. "My name is Ash it's a pleasure" they shook hands firmly. "I say we hold up here for the night sound good?" Maya explained. "Sounds like a good idea, I second that "Ash agreed while making a sigh of relief. As the duo sets up for the night as the darkness surrounding the area , they unroll sleeping bags and place their gear near a chimney used as an alternate heat source in Pokémon center for the holidays/ and wintertime. Maya lights the fire so they will have light, heat for cooking, and warmth from cold night air. As they both gather near it Ash inquires out of caution "Are you sure it's safe that they can't get in here? Is it secure?". " Don't you worry." Maya reassured him "I reinforced this places doors and windows, and put a grate on the chimney were totally fine" she smiled slowly getting up "I'm going to grab some food Ash" "All right sounds good I am starving." She leaves for the kitchen. Ash acquaints himself with the surroundings dimly lit by the fires embers. The equipment was gathering dust from not being used, and items were shifted to make area more secure, broken bottles dotted the shelves and some were half used. Still compared to most of the areas he had seen since this whole catastrophe started. Maya quickly returned with some M.R.E.'s (meals ready to eat) and some candy bars.

"Sorry Ash I already ate all perishable food, there is decent stock of this left though" she explained. "That's fine I am starving" Ash said smiling brightly. As the pair ate their food they talked about happier times to raise their moods. They laughed and ate until they were full. Through their conversation Ash couldn't help but notice how attractive his savior was. She was slender and had a perky body with a adorable face and decently curved build. After awhile he realized he was staring a bit much and Maya questioned Ash. "What are you staring at?" out of embarrassment Ash quickly denied it and tried to deflect the question by asking "Nothing I was just wondering how you got here, are you the only one left?" he asked.

She hesitated at first and paused but then explained. "It's a bit of long story that's hard to talk about but me and my family were escaping from attacking Pokémon so we ran into here and were holding out , while so many others ran into the woods for their lives." She continues "That was until there was an emergency broadcast from Pewter city, so my brother and my father went to investigate." she started to tear up. "They told me to stay here where it's safe in case the city was overrun or it was a trap. She was crying fully "it's been over a week and I haven't heard from them they should be back by now. If I am all alone... how will I survive?" she grabbed him, and Ash in turned replied and comforted her cradling her in his arms. As they enjoy each others embrace they feel relief and comfort. With sorrowful eyes she looked up at him

"My boyfriend died in the initial attack and it's been so lonely without him please comfort me" with eagerness in her voice almost as if she was pleading with him. Ash feeling the weight of the events and stress of the day along with the weeks of isolation was too much for him to bear. All he could do was succumb to the stresses of apocalyptic world and revel in this moment of passion because tomorrow may be his last day as he has danced with death multiple times already. As they lock lips and their tongues swirl around enveloping each others writhing and wriggling. Ash begins to stroke her hair as he fell deeper into the throngs of this thrilling embrace. They gently fall down together and veraciously tear at each others clothes. Ash grasping at her top and unclasping her bra revealing her supple breasts. While Maya clasps at his belt and unzipped his pants reveling his member. As they both caress each other with light massages on his manhood by Maya and soft gentle caresses of his tongue on her nipples.

As both reached their peaks of erotic pleasure, Ash realizes he still needs a condom. As he pants and whispers to her lowly if she has one. She reaches over to her bag and grabs one "I secretly hoped this would happen one day so I raided the Pokemart for these" she said teasingly. "Lets not wait any longer I want you to please me now" she beckoned him with her fingers below. Ash following her signals pulls down her pants and her lacey underwear and starts to gently stroke her dewy petals with his tongue. As she writhes in pleasure, grabbing his head and slowly making her way down to his lower half. She slowly massages the condom onto him. As she climaxes she whispers to him "Please Ash I want you so badly inside me please comfort me". Obliging her Ash gently makes his way inwards, her face expresses elation and bliss as her eyes shutter as he stroked her insides with his throbbing rod. Ash grabs and holds her body tightly as he starts to pump her harder.

Moans fill the air, slightly echoing through the dark as the fire cracks nearby. The two blissfully exploring each others bodies. As Maya held tightly Ash kissed the nape of her neck gently. Her moans growing loader, Ash worked her breasts over with his tongue again realizing it was her weak spot because she cried louder and clinger harder to his member with each passing flicker of his tongue. As she started twitching violently she cried loudly "I'm Cumming Ash! Cum too!. As she shouted and climaxed Ash did as well. As they both released their ecstasy for the first time in awhile they felt happiness, security, and warmth. As they both panted and basked in the afterglow, they both stared into each others eyes and kissed passionately again." As they parted she says "That was wonderful Ash" she smiled. "So were you Maya" he smiled back. He held her hand "I promise I will find your family in Pewter, I swear it" he said with beaming determination . "Thank you Ash , I knew you were a good guy from the moment I saw you." she smiled brightly. " By the way" she straddled him "wanna go again?" she said with a devilish smile drawing her finger along his well defined chest. Ash giving his answer by kissing her again, the slowly lie down next to one another on the bedroll and continue again. The fire roars and burns through the night after several more times they both fall asleep. Maya cradled in Ashes arms inside of his bedroll…

* * *

What new terrors await our hero inside Pewter city? Can he keep his vow and stay safe? What will he find ? Stay tuned for the nest installment of Pokémon Apocalypse League.

Note : to all readers. Things will get more interesting in the next chapters to come I promise more combat, plot twists, love interests and all things of interests in this apocalypse setting. I will keep my posts more frequent in the future and sorry if this was very long of a chapter post . When I get on a roll I kind of have to follow where story takes me and my creativity.


	3. Chapter 3

Sun breaks in the early morning light. As the purple haired cutie from the night before rolls over in her bedroll still partially asleep started to wake up slowly. Ash is already awake packing his stuff up and getting ready to leave. Eagerly seeking to fulfill his promise to the girl he met the night before. As she awakens fluttering her eyes, 'good morning" Maya smiled and said. "Good morning did you sleep well?" "Yes very well thanks to you" she batted her eye lashes playfully. Ash blushed slightly "you were wonderful Ash" she said slightly tilted her head as she rose up with a sheet only partially covering her tender body. "You were great yourself "Ash slinked over and kissed her slightly. "Only just great?" she said cutely teasing "did I say great, I meant fantastic "he corrected himself while tickling her slightly. She laughed slightly and said "that's better" as she leaned him in and held his head for a long and deep kiss, swirling their tongues reminding them of their passion from night before. Feeling the familiar tingle of his arousal, and fighting his every urge to continue, he pulls away slightly and holds his head to hers. "As much as I would love to have some more time together… I wont have energy to go find your relatives." He said which kind of brought a disappointment to her face. "but " he said with his hand under her chin looking into her eyes "I promise when I get back ill more than make up for my time away I promise" slightly raising his eyebrows. "You promise I get to spend more time… exploring?" grabbing and gently stroking his member through his clothes "Yes I do" he smiled fondling her slightly. "Good don't make me wait too long or there will be penalty" as she grabbed him a bit tightly surprising him. "I promise" he worded through his slightly gritted teeth and the sharp pain. "Good" she smiled returning to her cheery self and releasing him. Ash sighing slightly in relief regained his composure got his stuff together. "I promise ill be back soon, stay safe" Ash said with slight worry in his voice. "You too, you better keep your promise and return" Maya stated with serious tone. "I will" as Ash moved the door protecting center, and quietly exited looking all around and in the air for any stray zombified Pokémon. Seeing the coast is clear he continued his journey to keep his promise to find her brother and father who ventured toward Pewter.

To avoid encounters with the creatures located in the surrounding area of viridian forest, Ash used the cut trail lined with trees. Normally a Pokémon was required to cut them but Ash used his small hatchet to cut away the foliage so he could pass through. "Why couldn't I do this instead of going through all the trouble of learning HM 01? I had to rub and old mans back ewww God so much puke" he thought to himself and didn't think too much into as he recalled event because it made him sick and he continued to blaze his path. As he stumbled along cautiously, he noticed the observation tower and decided to investigate it and rest a little while, eat some breakfast, recharge the Pokedex battery, and since it was tall structure and gets good reception signal, Ash decided to take the opportunity to call back home to Oak and update everyone briefly on his current situation on Pokedex video phone function. He explained his new quest to help out Maya and her family and to possibly see if there were other survivors in Pewter. Oak receiving news told Ash he would monitor radio chatter and update him on potential locations still broadcasting. Right before Oak was about to cut off Ash's mom had her usual encouraging words for her son "Ash your doing a great thing, you are a beacon of light in this dark world our hopes and future go with you" she said with teary eyes. "I don't know how to be any other way because of you mom" he smiled. She wiped her tears and smiled back "I love you mom" "you too son be safe" As the radio clicked off Ash couldn't help but become a little emotional, because of his mother pride but also the incredible weight of the burden that lies ahead.

After resting up a little while after gaining his composure , Ash allowed the charge on device to complete Ash started to watch the sun come up through the windows of the observation tower. He was laid back on the floor in his usual fashion he was seen doing leaning his head on his bag with hands clasped together behind his head. "Such a beautiful day in such a fucked up world "he thought. He had been relaxing after eating a filling breakfast from his supplies in the bag. Basically Ash ate an M.R.E. from Maya and a granola bar. Feeling he was burning daylight realized he should exit soon if he wanted to be in Pewter soon in case he ran into any problems and had to avoid Pokémon attack encounters. "I gotta press on soon" Ash spring boarded himself straight up, gathered his pack, and took a quick look thru the binoculars on the deck to see if path to Pewter was clear. It seemed so much to his relief but looking through the vision he noticed the smoke rising from far away places, still evident in the sky. I gotta help whomever I can he thought and clenched his fist tightly with new determination; he ran out quickly exited the tower.

Ash now arriving at the clearing lined with trees and grass heading to Pewter as he lurked through the outskirts, he hid in the grass when a nearby sound that boomed loudly of impending danger. Hidden Ash searched and discovered the source of the sound to his horror. It was an Onyx cry, as bulky and as menacing as it ever was but was definitely infected. Unlike other creatures encountered the rock Pokémon had a tough shell body so its organs were intact, but its exterior was far more menacing then normal. Its usually grey body was stained and discolored a deep amber red color of rust. Upon inspection it looked as if onyx has been grinding past blood, corpses and bodies and its body had been covered in blood that had been dried into its skin for several weeks of time. It had a scar on its right eye and was scratched out and white, Ash seeing this guessed that was the cause of the infection to the creature. "Shit" ash thought. "Not even the rock hard shell of onyx is immune to this virus, its fair to say not one single Pokémon is safe. Ash staying quiet as not to be heard opened his radio function on his Pokedex and sent an emergency signal on the open frequencies "this is as Ash Ketchum scanning all local frequencies. I am a survivor in the area right outside pewter city, I am in need of assistance against a hostile Pokémon, and In need of help immediately anyone please respond". As Ash continued repeat his message a few times his thoughts raced. I figured at least a few types would be immune or could survive this infection. What is this fucked up virus and where did it come from? What the fuck is this virus?" as these thoughts went through his mind the look apparent on Ashes face was that of horror and loss of hope for the future of Pokémon and how his struggles would only get worse along the way. Lost in thought Ash did not realize that a male Nidoran was slowly and quietly sneaking up on him.

"This is Ash Ket-"With a fierce bite on the back Ash screamed in pain as the creature teard up his flesh with extreme veracity using its claws and horn to pierce him. Ash quickly threw the creature over his back to the ground and stomped it in the head hard with his foot. He stomped down furiously in rapid succession doing last kick with all his weight bearing down on its head in a crushing motion. Instantly mashing the skull and brain, He could hear it crunching under the sole of his shoe. Ash gritted his teeth out of anger, frustration, and the sharp pain. A load scream was heard in the distance rapidly approaching, the onyx heard Ash's cries of pain and rapidly approached its target to crush its opposition and add new war paint to its defiled corpse. Seeing its rush towards him Ash faced cringed with fear teeth gritted and eyes wide open "oh Fuck Meee"! He screamed running his instincts took over towards survival. He was running as fast as he could to avoid the onyx but quickly realized it was gaining on him. Right before impact of creatures lunge Ash darted towards the side as the onyx collided into the ground temporally getting its head stuck in the ground Ash took this opportunity to run towards pewter looking or a place to possibly hide. With lighting speed he was quickly approaching city limits and almost inside, the onyx now free was quickly gaining momentum again hot on his heels. With half the buildings torn to shreds, probably by the wrath of the same Pokémon chasing him his options were limited and time is running out. Ash thought to himself "I can't keep running forever, what the hell am I going to do?"

Will Ash escape the wrath of undead onyx? Will help arrive? Will he be able to keep his promise to Maya? Stay tuned viewers.

I left this on a cliffhanger; it will make the next chapter all the more exciting. I won't keep you all waiting long you will get your next chapter soon.


	4. Chapter 4

When we last left our hero Ash was fighting for his life against the onyx attack. I wont delay you any further here is the anticipated conclusion

Ash running at top speed the onyx once again about to reach its target, onyx strikes forward lunging , Ash quickly turns 90 degrees to right and the onyx collides into part of a rubble wall as the remnants collapses onto it. Ash runs a bit further waiting to see if his pursuer has given up his murderous mission. Ash panting heavily waiting, there seems to be no sign of movement. While Ash catches his breath in relief it's a short lived release as the Onyx begins to stir again whipping its snake like body to wiggle out of the trapped rubble. As its exits out of the shifting rocks it once again locks on to its target and begins chase again screaming loudly as if to say "you will not defeat me I will kill you". Like a robot programmed to endlessly pursue it target to the ends of earth until he or it is destroyed. Ash now incredibly pissed off and exhausted shouts out loud, "Okay Fuck This Shit!" Ash quickly used his keen mind usually reserved for battle strategy on his own survival. Holding his hat down Ash runs at full speed towards the onyx as it barreled closer to him. In a split second before he would be crushed by creature he sidestepped and as the creature passed Ash jumped on the back of the Pokémon, holding tightly and covering its eyes at the same time. The creature screamed in anger and frustration writhing and unable to get its target as it rode forwards crashing through objects of half crushed houses and walls. "How do you like this Shit! Huh?! You Fucker!" As he rode on top and they continued to crash through areas of pewter city together. This continued for Ash for what seemed like forever until …

"ASH!" he heard a familiar cry from an old friend. "Brock" he said to himself quietly. "Lead him this way we will get him!" Ash nodded and held on tighter as Brock and the group the appeared population of people from the town including his younger brothers made noise to direct the Onyx towards them. Slowly the creature anger shifted to the new target when Ash stopped covering its eyes. As it approached them Ash had worry what their plan was until Brock yelled to Ash "jump off now!" he did so quickly as the Onyx went toward them quickly bucked and fell through a deadfall trap that was set by the group set to the creatures weight and size. Ash fell off rolling to prevent injury and the creature was trapped the group quickly went to work throwing steel nets to prevent its escape and pinning it down. As the creature screamed and squirmed trying to escape and attack Brock approached it with a sharp and heavy rock Pick Axe in hand. "Brock do it now!" "We can't hold on much longer" the group members cried out. With Tears in his eyes he picked up axe and said sorrowfully "I am sorry buddy" he stood over on top of its head quickly swung back thrustd it down and forward and pierced the creature through the eye and directly into the brain case with all his might. The Pokémon howled in pain as the sharp edge piercing the eyeball and sinking in halfway deep to ensure he would complete his task in one shot.

Upon waiting to see if the creature would move after the strike it twitched slightly after impact and died promptly. Realizing the troubles were over all group stopped holding the net, Brock dropped to his knees and held his head close to the dead creatures head crying into its face. A deep cry that he moaned loader then the death cry of the Onyx and snot dripped from his nose endlessly hiding his face ashamed to show his emotion to his family. "Ash watching this entire display could only feel beside himself. He quietly approached the group and asked one of the brothers "was that…" "Yeah it was his Onyx" the brother said sinking his head. Ash now confirming the knowledge wanted to comfort Brock in some way but realized in a situation like this its best to leave a man alone and let him in his own time come around.

After an extended period of grief Brock retreated into a nearby base the group had set up inside one of the buildings in the city. He separated himself from group to resolve his feelings. In the meantime Ash was acquainting himself with the group that was in the camp. "Are any of you relatives of a girl named Maya?" Ash announced to the Group, two individuals stepped forward. A strong man approached of incredible bulky mass muscle around the age of forty with silver hair, what you would imagine an iron man emerging from the wilderness that was as tough as nails. Also there was a younger man with purple hair that was kind of scrawny with scruff on his face and an overall blank expression. "That would be us, who are you?"The older man said. "My name is Ash, I was sent here by your daughter to find you" the large man put his hands on ash's shoulders and laughed "Hah that was awfully nice of you to do though you don't know us youngster I dare say I like you already." Ash slightly smiled and shrugged his shoulders "forgive me Ash in my excitement I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Thompson that kid over there is Bradley. Nice to meet ya" he said extending his hand out in friendship. Ash willingly replied and shook his hand back "same" as they shook the grip around ash's hand tightened and he felt it buckle and crush under the incredible grip, Ash slightly bent down in pain and seeing this Thompson released his grip. "Sorry Ash sometimes I don't know my own strength, especially of late fighting these creatures sorry" Ash shaking his hands to relieve the pain "it's all right".

During this interlude Brock finally emerged from his solitude. "My apologies everyone I just needed some time to myself, Hello ash how are you?" Brock showed his usual smile to try and hide his recent pain of losing his partner. "It's great to see you man, been a hell of a time lately, can't imagine stuff you've been thru lately" Ash said sympathetically. "Trust me you don't know the half of it. Thanks for helping us deal with our recent problem "He said with genuine gratitude but at the same time a small glint of sorrow could be seen in his eyes. "Now it looks like we can go back to our original goal" "what do you mean Brock". Brock held his head low and tried to stay calm telling the story "to sum it up some of our townsfolk along with my younger brothers in the initial attacks ran into the forest to seek shelter, while me and my older brothers and citizens who could fight sought to eliminate the attackers". He continued "but we were going after them that is when it happened. My onyx was helping people to escape and attacking the invaders when it was attacked by an infected Sandshrew leapt up and cut his eye. We didn't know about the disease till it was too late and within a few brief minutes onyx twitched and thrashed and turned on all of us." He started to turn pale as Ash had a hard time digesting this information. "It makes me ill to say but it wasn't pretty and the result is what you see here" he pointed at his now dead Pokémon. "Now everyone lets pay our respects and bury him…" Everyone complying with Brock's wishes picked up shovels and tools to bury onyx in the pitfall trap. The group covered it with dirt and hold a small procession funeral. This sparked Brocks emotion more but in a sense helped him to move on and put the past behind him.

Now it was pitch dark out and everyone was gathered by new formed campfire, with night watches leading first shifts of patrols until the next shift started in early morning hours. Everyone gathered eating their rations of leftover food; the group had made a nice meat stew that was more then enough for everyone. Of course created using one of Brocks many signature recopies. Everyone sat around eating their fill and talking about the good old days, and what will they do when things return back to normal. Some generic comments thrown out were "when this is over I am going to really start living my life and open a store like I wanted too" or "I will aspire to rebuild things better for everyone" "shit I just wanna get laid again" all the guys in the group laughed a few of the women moaned at the sense of humor but couldn't help but understand the male mentality of the comment. "So Ash what's your plans" group members asked eager for his answer "After this crazy shit is over …. I don't know ill have to get back to you on that. For now I just wanna focus on ending this and making things back to normal I feel will take awhile. What about you Thompson?" Ash wondered what the elders answer would be. He sat quietly for a while and responded definitively and truthfully "I wanna see my daughter smile again, and give her a happy life that she deserves to live. A better life for her and my son" He pats Bradleys back hard causing him to flinch slightly. "And I will do it with these two hands" He said clenching them tightly again and again into powerful fists. "Very admirable" Ash Agreed with his hand on his chin shaking his head up and down. Then suddenly Brock rose up with intention to announce something important to whole group "Eat hearty and rest up tonight! Tomorrow were going into Viridian Forest and getting our people back!" A unanimious roar of cheer and agreement rose up and boomed into the nearby mountains. Brock finished and turned to Ash "will you come with us Ash?" He said extending his hand. Ash suddenly sprung up from the ground and took his hand and shook it tightly and firmly "as if you even have to ask buddy" he said beaming a smile that caused Brock to do the same and they shook hands.

Now Ash has finally found Maya's family he has one more goal to accomplish before he can move forward. That is to rescue the survivors in Forest. But what surprises and dangers lie ahead within for him and the group? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter!


End file.
